He Loves Me Not
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: We all know that little game. Pick off the petals of a flower, and recite "he loves me, he loves me not". Fumu doesn't believe it really tells the truth, until she meets someone in the castle's flower garden. Anime Based. Meta Knight x Fumu. OneShot.


_Oh. Ehm. Gee. More of these random OneShots. How exciting!  
__This is my firs real Meta x Fumu OneShot, so comments of all kind are welcome. I was inspired by Tounge of the Viper's fanfiction - Roses Are Red. It's quite good, you should read it._

_This came to be because of more daydreaming in class. Our teacher teaches us nothing, so I need a way to pass the time, no?_

_Now, to be safe, **I own nothing that I used in this fiction.**_

_Now on with the fiction!_

**

* * *

**

**He Loves Me Not**

Fumu walked slowly into Castle Dedede's courtyard, admiring the beauty that was in front of her. Standing before her was a flower garden, with so many colors, they were uncountable. Fumu was always amazed by this place, even though she had visited it many times before. It was astounding, just thinking that such a greedy and stupid king could let such a wonderful sight on the grounds.

She strolled over to a small patch of daises, taking in the warmth of the late spring sun. Fumu smiled as she leaned down and picked a tall daisy that stood out from the rest. With the flower in her hand, she walked over to one of the white marble benches and sat down. As she twirled the daisy between her index finger and thumb, she sighed. The flower made her think of a certain masked knight she had developed a crush on. She blushed, unknowing that the very same knight she was thinking of was watching her at that moment.

"Meta Knight…" she whispered in a daze.

Now of course, Fumu and Meta Knight were friends. But before Kirby arrived, Meta Knight barely made himself known – to her anyway – and she never really noticed him. To be honest, she used to be a bit afraid of him and his enigmatic ways. However, her views completely changed when Kirby came to Pupupuland.  
Almost every time Kirby faced a new demon beast, Meta Knight would appear, to give advice and help, if needed. He had also saved Fumu's life on numerous occasions.  
It was due to his heroic and mysterious personality that made Fumu attracted to him. Once she actually started socializing and talking to him, she realized that most of the emotionless and mysterious personality was just a masquerade. Deep down, Meta Knight was a very caring and intelligent person, who had a small sense of humour.

With these thoughts running through her mind, she decided to try something with the flower. She knew that it meant absolutely nothing, fut it would be fun, regardless. She began to pick off the daisy's marshmallow white petals and muttered quietly…

"He loves me, he loves me not…"

She kept repeating the phrase as the petals dropped to the grass beneath her. She smiled as she did so.

Her heart sank as the last petal dropped; landing on the phrase "he loves me not". She sighed as she threw the bare steam carelessly away, and watched the planted flowers blow in the breeze. Suddenly, a voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Fumu-kun" a soft, yet serious voice said from above. Fumu looked behind her and saw Meta Knight standing on a tree branch, his cape wrapped around him and softly flowing in the wind.

"Oh! Sir Meta Knight" she said, blushing. "How long have you been up there?"  
Meta Knight smiled under his mask. "Not long. What are you doing here alone? I would expect you to be with Kirby and the other children"  
"They're all playing in the village. I wanted some time to myself, so I decided to come here"

Meta Knight gracefully jumped from the tree branch to the space on the bench beside Fumu. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his cape on her arm.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Fumu awed.  
"Defiantly. This garden is one of the most peaceful areas of this castle. It's very good for thinking things out"

Meta Knight looked down and noticed the flower petals on the grass. His eyes glowed pink for a moment.  
"It seems that you have been doing some thinking of your own"  
Fumu blushed and softly nodded.

As they watched the flowers bend in the spring breeze, Meta Knight's gaze turned to Fumu. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind.  
He had to admit, she looked quite beautiful.

When he actually realized that he had thought that, he turned a bit red. He really shouldn't be thinking like that.  
Although, he _had _seen and heard Fumu whisper his name, and she had proceeded to pick the petals off of the flower, saying "he loves me, he loves me not". Did this mean she had feelings for him?

It had to be.

"Well, I suppose I should be joining Bun and the others. They'll be worrying about me" Fumu said, jumping off of the bench and stretching a bit.  
"Very well, Fumu. I will see you later"  
"Bye, Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu waved as she ran to the garden entrance.

Once Meta Knight was sure that Fumu was gone, he picked a daisy from the small patch. He proceeded to pull all of the petals off, but kept one on the flower. He unfolded his wings, and flew up to Fumu's room.

_***~*~***_

When Fumu returned to her room, it felt strangely different, although not in a bad way. She went to sit at her desktop, where she saw something that made her gasp.  
Lying peacefully on the desk was a daisy, with all of the petals removed, except for one. Next to it was a note, written in neat cursive writing. She blushed as she read.

_He loves you._

Fumu turned an even deeper red and smiled happily. She knew very well who this was from.  
She walked onto her bedroom balcony, daisy in hand. She stared at the flower for a moment, and plucked off the remaining petal.

"_He loves me…" _she whispered.

"I was wondering when you would catch on" a voice from behind her said. She spun around, and there stood Meta Knight.  
She embraced him and giggled happily. Meta Knight took her in his arms and smiled. She loosened the clasps on his mask, and the sound of metal falling on the ground could be heard.  
But Meta Knight didn't really care. The two leaned in closer, until their lips finally made contact.

After a few moments, the two pulled away. Fumu giggled softly.

"And they say that those flowers don't work" she sighed quietly.  
"I beg to differ" Meta Knight whispered, gently stroking her cheek, as they leaned in again.

* * *

_Fweeee :)_

_Until next time, dear readers!_


End file.
